The Best Thing To Do With Jimmy Choo's
by fembuck
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada A late night at the office with Miranda, Andy and a pair of Jimmy Choo’s. Andy/Miranda, femslash


**Title:** The Best Thing to Do with Jimmy Choo's  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Devil Wears Prada  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Rating:** R, PWP  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** A late night at the office with Miranda, Andy and a pair of Jimmy Choo's.  
**Note:** in response to **celebrate! good times: the ****femslash_today**** porn battle**: challenge - Miranda/Andy, shoes

---

Andy stopped just inside of the doors of Miranda's office and gazed out of the window for a few seconds enjoying the twinkling lights of New York's nightscape for a few moments before she continued into the office and over to Miranda's desk to deposit the pair of Jimmy Choo's Miranda had sent her to fetch ten minutes before.

Once the shoes were safe and sound, Andy looked around the dimly lit office and sighed. She had expected Miranda to be at her desk when she returned, but a quick glance to her side told her that Miranda was in her private washroom suite which left Andy with a few moments to herself.

Andy almost smiled. She had a few moments to herself and she was at a loss as to what to do. Shaking her head, she rested her hip against the desk and idly began to run her fingers over one of the shoes, the smooth, cool leather of the pump calming her allowing her mind to begin to drift aimlessly as her fingers ran over the contours of the shoe.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally beginning to appreciate the lovely works of art you're surrounded by day in and day out," Miranda breathed out softly from behind Andy, her body so close that Andy could feel the heat of her though Miranda wasn't actually touching her.

Andy shivered. She hadn't heard Miranda re-enter the room.

"They're," Andy began somewhat breathlessly, her fingers still caressing the shoes as she spoke. Miranda's nearness was driving her to distraction; the scent of the older woman and the warmth of her presence clouding Andy's brain.

"Yes," Miranda interjected quietly, moving closer to Andy after she spoke, her body pressing against Andy's side, one of her arms reaching around the brunette so that her fingers could play across the hand that Andy had on the shoe. "They are," Miranda continued a moment later pressing her lips against Andy's neck, already knowing what Andy was going to say.

Andy sighed and leaned back into Miranda's body, amazed as always at her body's response to the other woman. The moment Miranda touched her she melted into the other woman's hands. Most of the time she was already wet and clenching before Miranda even touched her, the promise that the other woman's blue eyes held enough to make her long and ache.

"On the desk," Miranda said softly, her hand running up Andy's arm gently as she spoke. However, as Andy stepped towards the desk Miranda's hands moved to her hips and stopped her from moving. They then ran down over Andy's skirt, her hands reverently cupping the globes of Andy's ass before she roughly hiked Andy's skirt up, exposing the brunette's lacy undergarments.

"Off," Miranda commented quietly. "Slowly."

Andy breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering shut. She had never really considered herself an exhibitionist but she loved stripping for Miranda. There was something powerfully erotic about the unblinking gaze the older woman leveled her with as she took off her clothes for her. It was like Miranda was devouring her with her eyes, and under that intense look Andy always wanted to offer herself up on a silver platter for the other woman's consumption.

Slowly, as commanded, her hands trembling, Andy lowered her panties, her body flushing with desire as Miranda exhaled audibly as more and more of her firm, young ass was revealed.

"Very," Miranda began appreciatively, her voice raspy.

"Fetching?" Andy supplied, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Miranda, smiling at her lover.

"That too," Miranda replied her own lips curving up in a smile before she reached out and brushed her fingers tenderly over the soft skin of Andy's ass.

A few seconds later Andy gasped sharply as the palm of Miranda's hand came down across her ass.

"Desk," Miranda commanded once more a moment later.

Obediently, Andy hopped onto the desk, her legs automatically spreading as she sat down. She was already wet and Miranda had barely touched her. When the other woman's fingers actually began to tease, and touch and stroke her she knew that she was going to absolutely flood the desk with her juices, and the thought of sitting in a puddle of her own lubricant on Miranda Priestley's desk as the older woman fucked all coherent thought out of her made Andy shiver.

Miranda's lips twitched at the little shiver that ran through Andy's body. The way the brunette responded to her was intoxicating. She ran her fingers over Andy's thighs, squeezing at them for a few moments before she dipped her fingers between Andy's legs, playing with the wetness she found there before she leaned forward and kissed the brunette, a sigh escaping her as Andy surrendered to her kiss.

Lovely.

Andy's thighs twitched a few minutes later as she felt something smooth and cool press against the skin of her inner thighs, her eyes opening wide as she pulled back from Miranda's lips enough to look down her body.

Andy gasped, her lower muscles contracting strongly as her eyes snapped up to look at Miranda.

Miranda smiled and moved the shoe higher up Andy's leg until the toe of it was pressed against Andy slit.

Andy sighed, her eyes slipping shut as Miranda began to move the toe of the shoe up and down along the length of her pussy, coating the leather in her juice.

"This shoe," Miranda began softly as she nuzzled Andy's neck, "is made with the finest goatskin. It was constructed completely by hand and took over three weeks to complete," Miranda continued her voice no more than a whisper as her teeth nipped at Andy's jaw. "It is regarded by many to be one of Jimmy Choo's finest creations," Miranda went on, her lips brushing against Andy's lips, neck and shoulders. "Hundreds of man hours, millions of dollars, countless hours of design and revision all to produce this single, perfect shoe." Miranda bit down on Andy's earlobe and then sucked it into her mouth, soothing the sting. "And I'm going to fuck you with it."

Andy's hips jerked sharply and a strangled cry emerged from her throat.

"On your desk," Andy gasped her heart pounding a few seconds later.

"That's right," Miranda confirmed. "I'm going to fuck you with this Jimmy Choo on my desk. And after you've come, you're going to lick it until it's a spotless as it was when you brought it up here."

"Yes," Andy breathed out arching forward, trying to feel more of the shoe against her.

"Yes," Miranda repeated, placing the toe of the shoe against Andy's opening and then beginning to push.

Andy reached out, her hands grasping at Miranda's shoulders as the shoe slipped inside of her, a soft cry leaving her lips when Miranda began to move the shoe in and out of her, her lips and teeth back on Andy's skin, licking and nipping at every patch of exposed skin that she could find.

"In three days," Miranda breathed out as Andy's hips began to roll towards her, humping the shoe as she was fucked with it. "This shoe is going to be on the foot of Gemma Ward as she lounges in front of a fountain in Central Park," Miranda went on as Andy leaned forward, burying her face in Miranda's neck, her lips sucking at Miranda's neck as her hips began to pump harder and harder. "I'm going to bring you to the shoot, and for the entire afternoon you're going to stand around staring at her feet, at those shoes and all you're going to be able to think about is the fact that one of those shoes was inside of you and made you come," Miranda continued smiling and turning her face into Andy, kissing her temple as the brunette whimpered against her. "And when we get back into the car, you're going to be so wet you'll be afraid that you leaked through to your skirt. And as Roy drives us back to Runway I'm going to watch you hump your own shoe until you come."

Andy bit at Miranda's neck feverishly.

"Oh Jesus," Andy gasped desperately clutching at Miranda as she ground herself against the shoe and the heel of Miranda's hand. "I'm … I'm going to … Miranda, oh fuck," Andy continued to mutter, and then she gasped and her body was shaking, tear leaking from her eyes as the inner muscles of her pussy clenched at the shoe while her body trembled violently.

Andy left her head cradled in the nook between Miranda's neck and shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly against the older woman, holding her close to her as she struggled for breath. Her head was swimming and every cell in her body seemed to be vibrating.

So good. It was all so good. Miranda made her feel so good.

Barely conscious of what she was doing, Andy tilted her head back allowing her lips to meet Miranda's in a tender kiss.

"I can't believe you did that," Andy murmured long moments later when she finally began to feel as if she could speak, her lips curving up against Miranda's playfully. "Those shoes are worth over a thousand dollars."

"I know," Miranda sighed, her eyes drifting over to look at the glistening shoe.

"You're not really going to use that for the shoot are you?" Andy asked a second later, horrified and titillated by the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous," Miranda murmured. "That shoe is quite ruined," she sighed shaking her head before her lips curved up in a tiny smile. She really shouldn't have done that. She knew that when she had picked it up and moved it between Andrea's legs but she didn't care at the time. Andrea had the most intoxicating effect on her, and she often found herself doing things around the young woman that she never would have done otherwise. "You'll think of something to explain why we're not using them."

Andy blinked uncertain whether Miranda was encouraging her or ordering her. Knowing Miranda it was the later and the thought made her smile.

"In any case," Miranda continued stroking Andy's back tenderly. "I was serious about you cleaning up after yourself," she went on pulling back enough that she could see Andy's face.

Andy smirked and leaned back on the desk, reaching for the shoe with the hand she wasn't using to brace herself.

She'd clean the shoe, and they'd probably both get off on it, but she wasn't leaving the office until she got Miranda to dirty it up all over again.

The End


End file.
